That is Final!
by xxkibasangelxx
Summary: After Sasuke left for the Akatsuki, Sakura began a relationship with Kakashi. Now their daughter is questioning who her real father is. Contains: Mild KakuSaku and SasuSaku, OC. One-shot.


KakaSaku (Former SasuSaku)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Naruto characters. I only claim my OC's. i.e. Sakura's children

A/N: First story; please don't kill me.

Killing Lies beta'd this story. You can check her profile out - link in my profile.

* * *

I had finally given birth to a baby girl after three boys. What was even better was that she was Kakashi's. All of my boys were from my previous marriage to Sasuke, which had ended badly when he went to the Akatsuki about nine months ago.

I was now in love with Hatake Kakashi.

It was weird though - this whole thing started because he got me pregnant by accident. I was worried it was Sasuke's and I'd have another fatherless child, but Ryoku is my strength and I named her as such.

* * *

**15 years later**

"What Ankoku?" I asked my idiot brother. Two years older than me, and very smart, he is an Uchiha after all. Although he's still an idiot. And so are my two other older brothers. I have three half-brothers, Ankoku is seventeen, Enzeru is twenty, and Houtei is twenty-four. Houtei is the only jounin so far but Enzeru takes his test next month and Ankoku and I are chunin. I'm also the only Hatake child.

"You wanna go train with Neji-senpai?" he asks.

"I can't - it's Wednesday. I'm visiting and training with Tsunade-shishou today." Yep, my mother's teacher is now my mentor. Shikamaru-sensei is really my teacher but he's lazy. He's actually worse than my father! So Tsunade-shisou offered her help.

_Thank Kami!_

Neji is Ankoku's former teacher but he now calls him senpai. When he reaches jounin he'll probably insist on Neji-sama but whatever.

* * *

"Morning Shishou!"

"Hello Ryoku, how are we today?"

"Eh . . . alright."

"Have you told your parents about your sharingan yet?"

"No . . . But I told Enzeru and Houtei; I don't really trust Ankoku."

"I'm here," I hear the lazy call of my sensei as he walks into Shishou's home. Shishou isn't hokage anymore. Naru-chan is. He's like my uncle - maybe I'll bother him later.

"You're gonna make me tell Shikamaru-sensei aren't you?"

She just nods her head with that smug smile she still gives my mother today.

"Okay, why am I outta bed this early? _Troublesome._"

"Show him Ryoku," says Shishou.

I show him my sharingan eyes, already in the third stage.

The look at me, then each other, then back to me.

"What aren't you telling me? My father has a sharingan eye, isn't it possible the trait got passed on to me?"

"No, it isn't. You are clearly Kakashi's daughter, that silver and pink hair on top of your head is undeniably your parents' and those onyx eye's aren't as dark as your brothers' so those are definitely Kakashi's."

"However . . . the same hairstyle as Sasuke (it grew naturally too) and the sharingan, not to mention a genius rivaling his own at your age," says Sensei. "That's troublesome. Puzzling too."

"Aren't they the exact same thing with you Shikamaru-sensei?" I ask.

"Ryoku that isn't the point . . ."

Tsunade cuts him off. "The point is you may have two fathers, if that's even possible. Your true father will be the one who's chakra signature best matches your own, because it's certainly not your mother's. We need to tell your mother and Kakashi; we also need to find Sasuke, because even though Ankoku and Enzeru's signature are close to Sasuke's it'll never match entirely because Madara's unique energy is in Sasuke's chakra."

"Not too mention Houtei's signature is his mother's identical match and Enzeru is closer to Sasuke than Ankoku who has some of Sakura's chakra, we'll still need Sasuke to make sure. I'll get the original group who looked for him back together next week. This isn't urgent. Would you be able to sit in for Naruto as substitute Hokage, because there is no way he's gonna stay away from this and I can't exactly tell him no."

I just laid on the couch listening. Two fathers . . . that's impossible! Growing up I was always the spitting image of Kakashi in every way, chakra signature included. I mean I have been distant from him but he did that on his own! It's like he knows I'm really an Uchiha or something without proof! I am Hatake Ryoku and that is FINAL!

"Shishou I'll see ya later. I'm gonna poof in on Naruto-sama for a lil' while. See if he really thinks I'm not Kakashi's."

"Good idea Ryoku - if any one knows Sasuke it's Naruto. Before Enzeru even introduced himself at his academy graduation Naruto knew who he was. But he associates Houtei much more with your mother, especially his healing abilities. As for Ankoku, well Naruto's convinced he's actually his. Despite the sharingan, pink hair and green eyes. You look like your mother and father all except that cockatoo hair. Pink straight bangs and silver gravity defying spikes. It's actually quite comical."

"I'll see ya around Shishou."

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Naruto!"

"Ryoku!"

"I have a secret."

"Really! Are you gonna tell me?"

"Uh-huh. But you can't even tell Hinata."

"Oooh; tell me."

"'Kay. Look at my eyes." I showed him the sharingan.

"Where did you get those?"

"I dunno. Shishou thinks its from Sasuke, which is why I'm here. She said you recognized Enzeru's chakra signature as very close to Sasuke's right?"

"Yeah . . . "

"Well I was wondering if you'd take a look at mine."

"Anything for my Ryoku, now pull down your barrier and let your chakra fill the room."

I let it all out in the open, free for anyone a mile away to sense.

"I always knew I saw way too much of Enzeru inside you to be Kakashi's. You are most definitely an Uchiha. Come on I'll go talk to your mom with you."

* * *

**Hatake Household**

"Sakura!" Naruto ran up and gave my mom a big hug.

"Naruto, I can't breathe!"

My brothers were all home and sitting on the couch looking angrily at someone sitting in the armchair across from the couch. I took my usual spot in Enzeru's lap. Now I knew why we got along so well. I looked at the armchair and looked up at Enzeru with a question in my eyes. He nodded, my suspicions were confirmed this was our father. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I just showed him my sharingan.

He nodded. I looked an awful lot like him so did Zeru.

"When did you get sharingan?" Ankoku whispered.

"When I was five."

"Hey, no fair that's when I got mine, but I was almost eight!"

"I had just turned five and no mom and Kakashi don't know. Naru-chan is telling them now."

My pregnant again mother and Kakashi came through to the living room with Naruto.

"She's mine as well isn't she Sakura?"

"Yes and no. But how did you know?"

He just looked at her. "She has my chakra signature."

"Look at her hair, it resembles yours at 15 but not in color. She's Kakashi's as well, barely, but she is his."

"Fine so genetically the child belongs to us both, but she is my daughter where it counts. Do me a favor, Enzeru, Ryoku both of you create your true chidori."

Enzeru's was a very dark purple, it was slightly lighter than Sasuke's, lightened by my mother's chakra. I made mine, it was darker than even Madara's that day according to Kakashi and Sasuke.

I was Uchiha Ryoku, and that is FINAL!


End file.
